Lost Pilot Zombie
Lost Pilot Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He drops in on a parachute and hangs above the ground for a while. After a few seconds or after using Blover or Hurrikale, he will drop down and walk forward. He only appears in groups during the "Parachute Rain!" ambush. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Drops in past defenses He faked his pilot's license and figured nobody would notice. But they did. Overview Lost Pilot Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Appearances Lost City: Days 2, 4, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 22, 24, 26, 27, 28, 31, 32, and Temple of Bloom. Strategies This zombie is Lost City's ambush zombie, and will only appear on the lawn during the ambush "Parachute Rain!". It has a little bit more health than a standard zombie, but only by six health points. They are immune to Blover and Hurrikale's instant kill ability, despite appearing to be airborne (attempting to use one will simply cause the Lost Pilot Zombie to fall from his parachute instantly). They are annoying alone, but when they drop in large numbers, they can easily crowd your defenses, drawing fire away from more dangerous zombies. The best way to defeat them is to simply have a strong offense. Plants that can attack through multiple zombies, such as Bloomerang, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and A.K.E.E. are useful for quickly clearing the lawn of Lost Pilot Zombies, as well as defending against other Lost City zombies. This zombie can eat plants even when still in the air, so planting Wall-nuts or Endurians underneath them can stall them and give your other plants a chance to attack them. Lost City - Day 32 Lost Pilot Zombies will always appear when Dr. Zomboss call a plane to attack. They appear between 3, 4 or 5 column and can be a problem if you do not have a well-prepared defense. Lost Pilot Zombies are the closest zombies to activate a Boulder Trap Tile and eliminate your defenses with ease. The number of Lost Pilot Zombies who can appear for the plane is varied. Depends on the live of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola at that time. Gallery Lost Pilot Zombie.png|Lost Pilot Zombie. Pilot's_Almanac.png|Almanac entry. LostPilotIcon.png|Almanac icon. RT4.png|Parachute Rain ambush. PilotPilot.png|Lost Pilot Zombie stuck in mid-air. A Red Stinger is being eaten by Lost Pilot Zombie.png|A Lost Pilot Zombie is eating a Red Stinger. Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-31-1.png|Fainted . Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-37-06-1.png|Hypnotized . Screenshot_2015-05-30-20-07-16-1.png| stuck in mid-air with butter on his head. Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-19-2.png|Lost Pilot Zombies after using Blover. Screenshot_2015-05-31-00-49-11-1.png| ate your brains. Frozen Lost Pilot.png|Frozen Lost Pilot Zombie while falling. Trivia *He has tree branches stuck in his clothes, suggesting that he crashed through trees on his way down. *Blover will drop him down instead of blowing him away. On the other hand, Hurrikale will also drop him down but immediately blow him back afterwards. **However, during his dying animation when he is in air, Blover and Hurrikale can still blow him away. *Lost Pilot Zombie and Parasol Zombie absorb the same amount of damage, but Lost Pilot Zombie has Solid toughness according to the almanac, while Parasol Zombie has Protected toughness. *He is the featured zombie in the 3.6.1 logo without his hat, dangling from a tree. *Pilots stuck hanging above the ground can eat any plants below them except for Hypno-shroom, Chili Bean, and low plants. *Sometimes, a may not eat the plant beneath him. It might be a glitch. *If he meets with a plant which is planted after spawns, he will stay in the air longer, eating that plant. *Lost Pilot Zombie is the only zombie that appears during ambushes only. *Instead of hanging from a tree, he is shown normally in the seed selection screen. *He comes from above, resembling attack of Bungee Zombie. *In Lost City - Day 32, after they appear a plane will appear flying above the lawn. Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Headwear zombies